1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to a power actuated closure panel for a motor vehicle. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to pick-up truck having a tailgate attached to the body for rotation about a horizontal pivot axis about a lower edge of the tailgate and a drive mechanism for articulating the tailgate between a closed position and an open position under a source of power.
2. Discussion
In sport utility vehicles, station wagons, minivans and other similar vehicles having a substantially vertical rear access opening, there is often provided a sideways-type swinging tailgate that swings about a generally vertical axis. Minimal effort is required to open and close such a tailgate. It is also typical in such vehicles to provide a liftgate which upwardly swings about a horizontal axis to open or a tailgate which swings downward about a horizontal axis to open. Downwardly swinging tailgates are also common on pick-up trucks for providing access to the bed area. Where the tailgate or liftgate pivots about a horizontal axis significant manual effort is required for opening and closing.
For the convenience of the people using a vehicle having a tailgate or liftgate which pivots about a horizontal axis, it is desired to provide a power lift system to relieve a person of the required effort for opening and closing. However, there is limited space in the vehicle body for a power lift system to handle the lift effort required. Known arrangements for articulating a vehicle door about a horizontal axis under a source of power have been primarily directed to liftgates which pivot about an upper axis. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,498 is directed to such an arrangement and is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. It remains desirable to provide a suitable arrangement for articulating a vehicle tailgate about a lower horizontal axis under a source of power.